Hurricane
by Stacy Vorosco
Summary: Based off the song "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds to Mars. Jareth is to blame for the forced removal of all magical beings from the Aboveground. Of course it all has to do with a girl that is somehow connected to Sarah. ONESHOT-better than it sounds,I promise


**Hurricane**

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away … right now."

With that, Jareth sighed and transformed into his owl form. He really hated his job. He hated this position. But then again, he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to live his true life given the fact that his Sara was gone. His precious Sara. The love of his life who had been ripped away from him ages go.

He used his magic to make the window burst open and he transformed back into the menacing Goblin King. He sauntered in, but nearly fainted at the sight before him.

She looked just like her. Just like his Sara. Of course, this child looked to be in her mid-teens whereas his Sara had been nearly twenty-four. Yes, there were differences such as her modern-day clothes and her straight hair (Sara's had been wavy), but there was no denying that they were nearly identical.

He absent-mindedly went through his normal routine and when he looked into his crystal to show the girl her dreams, he was startled to find that her name was also Sarah. Sarah Williams.

In this moment, he knew that he had finally found where his Sara's soul had gone to. He found her! He found her!

And now, he had to win her back and make her remember before she either lost or won his challenge.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Jareth absolutely hated moments like these. He was waiting for his lovely bride-to-be to finish whatever sorts of girly things she had to do before they could leave and he was growing impatient. Not because of her really, but because her annoying older brother was in the sitting room with him and the mere sight of the man put Jareth in a state of irritation.

Darron was Sara's older brother. No, not Sarah Williams. This was a different time. When humans and magical folk lived together Aboveground. Jareth was the extremely young High Prince (looking to be about nineteen roughly although in reality, he was at least one hundred). Sara was a princess of the most powerful human kingdom and her parents had been killed years ago. Rumor was that it was her controlling brother who had done it, but there was no proof.

There was a lot of tension between the magical and non-magical and this union was supposed to unite all territories. At first, Jareth had been upset with the idea of an arranged marriage and he had also been surprised that her brother had agreed to it. Then, he was told that her brother practically had no choice.

Which completely explained the look of utter disdain that Darron was giving the young prince now. Thankfully Sara emerged and entered the room, looking every bit the princess she was. Jareth's face instantly brightened as he stood to greet his love. Despite the fact that their betrothal was arranged, the couple had instantly fallen for one another. They both had found their true love in one another. And now, they had only one more day before their wedding.

It was time for Sara to make the journey to High Castle so that they could marry. Sara nodded to her brother as she said her goodbyes (he would follow and arrive later).

Once they were in Jareth's carriage, she instantly relaxed and began to giggle. "I can't believe it, Jareth! I'm finally free! I've been wanting to leave that dreadful place for so long, and now I finally can."

Jareth smiled, held his beloved close, and kissed her. "I know, pet. I know."

Sara spent the remainder of the voyage watching her dreams in the crystal Jareth provided for her, and he spent his time watching her as his smile never left his face.

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_

They spent the rest of the day getting last-minute preparations for the wedding taken care of. Jareth had always abhorred the thought of marriage, but now he couldn't think of any other way to spend his future.

The only time he left his bride alone that day was when he was called away by his father the High King. With a final kiss, Jareth made his way to his father's study and Sara made her way to her rooms, not noticing that she was being followed.

His father hadn't wanted to say much. He simply felt the need to remind Jareth of how important this marriage was and that soon there would be peace in the world. No more fighting.

Jareth had to scoff at this. He knew that his father was only advocating peace because he didn't wish to risk the people rebelling against him. Both Jareth and his father loved war. Jareth loved the heat of battle and feel of being one with one's sword. He fought with his people and led them to victory. His father, however, loved being dominant and controlling. He liked to tell the soldiers what to do and then receive the credit for victory. Jareth's knowledge of his father's bloodlust was reinforced when Jareth was told that there would be severe punishment for him if he spoiled these plans in anyway.

At one point during the conversation, Jareth felt briefly as if someone had stabbed his heart, but the feeling passed within a manner of seconds. Jareth didn't know what it meant so he ignored it, not showing any signs of discomfort in front of his father. He was suddenly anxious to see his Sara without any reason as to why.

Once his father released him, Jareth all but ran to Sara's rooms, desperate to see her. He knocked on the door, as a gentleman should, but when there was no answer he opened the door without receiving any permission.

The sight that was before him made him forget everything in the world except for Sara. His beloved fiancé was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. He ran to her and held her to him for a few moments before calling out for help.

"Jareth," she barely whispered.

_No matter how many breaths that you took and you still couldn't breathe_

He held her head in his now bloody hands. He couldn't stop the tears that were freely flowing from his moistened eyes. "Wh-Who did this to you, love?"

Her once bright eyes that were now slowing dulling met his mismatched ones as she choked out, "Darron."

Jareth was torn between utter sorrow and pure fury. Footsteps could be heard running towards Sara's rooms. Sara's breathing was hardly existent as she whispered, "I love you."

Those were the last words she spoke before her final breath was heard and her body went limp in his arms. He let out a cry full of inner anguish as he cried and held her dead body to his now blood-soaked one as he rocked back and forth.

It rained hard that night and Jareth had absolutely no idea how he went from kneeling in a pool of blood, clinging to his beloved to being clean, laying in his bed.

He felt numb. The only part of him that wasn't was his heart. That hurt worst of all. He was spread out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It hadn't really hit him yet. All he could do was lay, stare, and listen to the rain.

_No matter how many nights that you'd lie awake to the sound of the poison rain._

He had no idea how long he had stayed there. He vaguely remembered servants coming in, trying to get him to eat, but he had no willpower to do anything but stare.

At some point, he remembered what Sara had told him. Darron. Darron was the one who took his beloved away from him. His numbness turned into rage. He waited until near nightfall to put on his armor and call the army together. The army followed Jareth blindly. He fought with them therefore they trusted him.

As the sun set, Jareth led the army to Darron's kingdom and attacked with full force. He ordered his men to destroy everything, but harm only the soldiers. He wanted no innocent townsfolk injured or killed.

Jareth made his way straight to where he knew Darron would be hiding … Sara's old bedroom.

_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

On his way to Sara's old rooms, Jareth looked out a window and saw that a fire had been started. Regardless of his wish to not harm innocents, Jareth couldn't help but feel a dark happiness at the fact that everything Darron possessed would soon be annihilated.

_As days go by, the night's on fire_

When Jareth finally found Darron, he didn't find him in the state he wished to. He already looked broken and scared. He seemed to be absolutely terrified of Jareth, who had been hoping he'd be able to defeat the man in a fair battle. In any normal circumstance, Jareth wouldn't harm a man who posed no threat to him. But this was no normal circumstance. This man had killed the love of his life and had ruined his future.

Jareth instantly attacked the man who put up no resistance until the young prince began to choke the life out of him with his bare hands. At this point in time, Jareth didn't wear gloves so there was no need to worry about not receiving full satisfaction of the murder.

As the prince slowly killed the pathetic king, he found himself screaming at him, "Why? Why? Damn you! I loved her. I'll always love her! Why?" Jareth also realized that he was crying again. "Your own sister, you worthless excuse for a man!"

Darron kicked the High Prince off of him and regained his breath. When he could speak again he yelled, "Do you want to know why? Huh? Because I didn't think you were good enough for her. You could never protect her like I could. I saved her life by killing her myself. My being able to take her life so easily only proved that I was right."

_Tell me, would you kill to save a life? _

_Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?_

Darron's answer gave Jareth the spark he needed to get the death over with as soon as possible and he sliced the man's head off.

Now, clothes and armor splattered with blood, Jareth stood in the front of the castle and watched the destruction his men had caused.

It both saddened him and enlightened him. He was destroying Sara's home, but the destruction felt so good. The destruction did his hurricane of emotions good.

_Crash_

_Crash_

_Burn_

_Let it all burn_

_This hurricane is chasing us all Underground._

Of course, the High King wasn't happy when he found out what Jareth had done. In fact, the next six months were the worst that any magical creature had ever seen. For those creatures, this period of time would remain forever in the history books. The humans, however, would forget all about the magical races and they would all become mere legends and myths.

Immediately after Jareth launched his attack against Darron's kingdom, the humans began to band together, claiming that the Fae and their people were a dangerous threat that needed to be stopped. Many Fae deaths occurred for over a month before the High King made the most important decision he would ever make. He announced to all of the magical community that they would be moving to the Underground, a land that hardly anybody dared venture through because of how dangerous it was. Yet, everyone knew it was the only way to avoid more war and useless death.

So the move was made.

As punishment for his crime against King Darron and his kingdom, the High King had Jareth beaten and tortured until death. He didn't care if it was his own son or not.

_No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget_

Unforunately, Jareth refused to die. No matter what was done to him, he lived through it all. The only evidence of any real damage done to the prince was the scars on his back and his badly burned hands. Both easily covered (the scars with a shirt and his hands with the gloves he would become known to where constantly).

So when his first punishment failed, the High King disowned Jareth and christened him The Goblin King, a position that no self-respecting person wanted. Even peasants had turned the position down, choosing to remain in poverty rather than be the leader of dirty, cruel, stupid goblins.

_No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret_

No matter how diligently the High King tried to make everyone forget about Jareth, his son wouldn't allow it. Jareth decided that if he was going to live in a deserted land (basically in exile), then he would make sure people would have to make an effort to get to him.

It was then that he made his precious Labyrinth. It was the talk of every corner of the Underground and although many wished to see it, only the foolhardy would risk entering and those who did, never returned. Once people learned that no one ever made it out of the Goblin King's Labyrinth, nobody entered any longer.

That's when Jareth learned that the goblins had a knack for stealing children. That is when he began his challenges. He ordered his goblins (who weren't as stupid as everybody believed) to kidnap children who were wished away to the goblins or to the Goblin King and to bring them to his castle. That was when he would challenge the Wisher to take their dreams or get through his Labyrinth in thirteen hours. He wasn't sure why he picked the number thirteen. It had just always been his favorite number and the first time he challenged a human, it was the only number that came to mind.

It didn't take very long before word spread in the Aboveground of the man who would take away wished away children and Jareth was bombarded with wished aways. At first, he didn't mind because he liked the challenges. But once he realized that no one was talented enough to get very far, he lost his enthusiasm for the game.

Over the years, more outcast creatures came to Jareth and he allowed them to live in his Labyrinth under the condition that they would not help the Runners. They were allowed to hinder them, but not help them.

However, nothing Jareth did could spare him from his constant heartache. He dreamt of his beloved every night either in dreams or in nightmares. The dreams were always of what could have been and the nightmares were always about her death.

_There is a fire inside of the heart and a riot about to explode_

It was at times of great despair that Jareth would remember that Sara had always wanted him to believe in what she called the one God. One higher power. She claimed that he was merciful and loving, and that Jareth should respect him at least.

He would often scoff and wonder how such a loving God could allow someone so pure to be killed in such a way. Or how could such a merciful God allow his father to give him the choice that he had.

_Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?_

His two options had been 1) be publicly executed for his crime or 2) be publicly humiliated for his crime.

In all honestly, Jareth wanted to die. He wanted to be killed and be reunited with his Sara. His father didn't seem too happy with the first choice. Probably because he believed it was the easy way out. Perhaps it was.

_Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?_

However, it was then made known by the army that they would rebel against the High King if he put Jareth to death. It was their belief that Jareth had not been in the wrong and had every right to avenge his murdered love. So it was his own men who had unknowingly sealed his fate.

_Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Now Jareth had finally found his Sara again. Her soul had been reborn into Sarah Williams and he was determined to have her again.

However, making her remember was harder than he would have ever thought possible. Every time he saw her, he was reminded of the past when he used to be happy. He was reminded of what was taken from me. He was reminded of what could have been.

Sarah fought him with every little thing, turning the world that he had made for himself completely upside-down. She turned his loyal subjects against him and she refused to give in at all to him.

_The promises we made were not enough_

When he was alone and watching her, he found himself praying to whoever was listening. He doubted that anyone would listen seeing as how he'd been cursing every higher power since Sara's death, but he could hope. He wished with all of his might that he could get her back.

_The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug_

He did everything he possibly could to make her remember. Even his drugged peach was supposed to take her to a place that she'd remember.

He had almost had her. He had seen the recognition beginning to spark in her eyes. He began to lean in to kiss her, sure that a kiss would bring her back fully …. when they suddenly heard a baby cry. Sarah looked confused then turned to the clock. Seeing that she was losing time, she tore away from him and escaped from the ballroom.

_The secrets that we sold were never known._

It wasn't until the end when he offered her everything. He re-proposed to her, using the exact same words he had before when he had fallen in love with Sara.

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want. Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave."

He had been so certain that those words were bring his Sara back, but Sarah's declaration of "You have no power over me" broke his heart all over again.

He saw the strange look in her eyes when she saw the heartbreak written plainly on his face as he threw the crystal up in the air.

It was done. Jareth knew that he had to give up all hope of ever having his Sara back.

_The love we had_

_The love we had, we had to let it go_

It wasn't until later that night when he returned to the Williams' household to look upon his reincarnated love one more time before leaving her alone entirely that he noticed something.

He first went to see Sarah. He used as much magic as he could without harming himself to change her briefly into his Sara. He found himself crying as he looked upon what seemed to be Sara sleeping peacefully. He knelt down and gazed upon her face. He took a mental picture so that he'd always have her with him before lightly kissing her lips. When he stood and looked upon her again to see the fifteen-year old Sarah.

He left the room and silently entered Sarah's parents' room where baby Toby was standing in his crib, seemingly waiting for him.

Toby looked up at Jareth eerily and Jareth uncontrollably shivered briefly. Before he could wonder why, he got a good look at Toby's eyes. They were not the same color as the young boy he had spent so much time with in his castle. They were cold, dark eyes. The eyes of Darron. That's when it hit Jareth.

Not only was Sara's soul reincarnated, but so was Darron's. They were once again brother and sister and once again, Darron had come in-between Jareth and his love.

Jareth fell to his knees with the realization.

_Do you really want me to dead or alive to torture for my sins?_

_Do you really want me to dead or alive to live a lie?_

_Tell me, would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash_

_Crash_

_Burn_

_Let it all burn_

_This hurricane is chasing us all Underground._

__**A/N: I know I have like 3 other stories that need to be updated and finished, but a friend of mine had me listen to "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds to Mars and I've had it stuck in my head for nearly a week straight. Then today this plot just jumped into my head and demanded to be written. PLEASE review!  
><strong>


End file.
